Beacon High Loves Music
by BanalGenius
Summary: Jaune just wants to sing and be with his girlfriend. But the universe had other plans. Follow Jaune and see if he can survive the rest of high school or will he just sing about his problems. Found out in this story. Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanna say this is my first fic and I've been wanting to this for a while and I hope you enjoy this. I plan to make more chapters and other stories if this goes well. Also I may need help in somethings so feel free to offer advice and constuctive criticisim. I just want you guys to like it and not kill me. **

It was a regular day in Beacon High. We follow our favorite blonde in the second month his junior year, trying to stay up through on of Mr. Ports stories during his english class. Half of the class is already down for the count while the rest either struggle or are doing something. What sucked for Jaune is he is in the front row. He knows the second his head hits the desk he is screwed. To keep himself from the clutches of sleep he looks around the classroom.

What he sees are all just painful memories. The reason why is because most of the people that hate him are here. They range from old friends to people who just didn't like him.

He sees Weiss Schnee, the heiress of her father's company and the princess of Beacon High, taking notes. In freshman year Jaune had a major crush on her. Most would think it would be for her money or her royal like appearance. Jaune wanted none of that. He could see her beauty. Jaune wouldn't say she is hot or sexy but was truly beautiful. He worked up the courage to ask her out halfway through the year. What he got was humiliation in the highest order. Now he can't look at here the same way.

He turned his head and his sights landed on Yang Xiao Long texting on her phone. She is the self proclaimed party girl who lives up to the name. When she hosted her first party in freshman year everybody loved. Jaune can confirm that party was great. He can't say much for the other parties since he wasn't invited to those. Yang has an outgoing personality and calls everyone in the school her "friend". Lots of guys and girls alike had tried to date her but she never said yes. Some say she's dating someone that's in Atlas. Jaune was not liked by Yang much. Mostly because he accidentally pulled some strands of hair off her head and accidentally spilled his lunch on her. After that he spent the longest time in the nurse's office thinking about life.

He looked away and saw Blake Belladonna, the gorgeous bookworm, reading a book. She was the most mysterious person in the school. It came a surprise her best friend is Yang. Blake would always have a book and a neutral face with here. Only her friends can make her smile. Jaune would look at what's she was reading as a way to read new books. He admits a lot of the books he likes come from here. Though she does have one book that has a black cover on it. Jaune has never really talked to her or interacted with her much through the school years. But whenever he would pass her should give this cold glare as if he has scum of the Earth. That was maybe because of her friend group.

He turned his eyes near the back of the class and sees the people he used to call friends. Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and Pyrrha Nikos. Back in middle school they used to be his best friends. They would hang out, go to the movies, and go to the arcade. But since starting high school they drifted away. With Pyrrha being a sports champion, Nore a wrestling title holder, and Ren a martial artist and unofficial scholar they didn't feel the need to be around Jaune. They didn't leave on good terms. It ended with a slap, punch, kick to the groin, being puked on, and being banned from Yangs parties. All recieved to Jaune. It was one of the worst days of his life.

They were called The Magnificent Seven by students. They were the most popular students of all the school. Each of them having great achievements and accomplishments to be remembered for. All the students look up to them and most of the teachers love them. Compared to Jaune they were nobles and he was a peasant farmer.

Jaune then turned his vision back to Mr. Port who was in the middle of telling how he saved a play with cabbage. "And after long and gruesome run to the theater I entered and with my trusty cabbage and said 'You shall-" Mr. Port was cut off by the bell. "Remember to read the rest of Act 2 of Julius Caesar. We are having a test on Thursday." Mr. Port reminded the class. Since this was the last class Jaune was eager to leave. To bad once he reached the door he was cut off by the Seven.

"_I was so close to leaving. SO CLOSE!"_ Jaune thought angrily. The seven just stood there talking about something he didn't care about. Jaune waited. And waited. And waited. And got tired of waiting. "Excuse me but can you ,uh, make room so some of us can leave please?" Jaune asked as politely as he can. They turned to him looking directly at him. Jaune kept his eyes moving not knowing who to look at.

"Who are you?" Weiss asked rudely. "_Oh just someone wanting to leave." _Jaune thought sarcastically. He knows not to say this or he would be on the ground in pain. "Oh sorry we didn't know we were blocking the doorway." Pyrrha said politely. "Pyrrha why are you listening to this nobody?"Weiss said while pointing at Jaune. "Yeah Pyr we can do our own thing." Yang said while giving Jaune the dirty. "It would be wise of us to go now since we are hanging out after school." Ren said calmly. "Oh good idea Ren." Yang said already forgetting about Jaune.

They moved out of the doorway and headed to the exit of the school. Noras' shouts for pancakes begin to fade. Jaune sighs and heads to the opposite direction.

Jaune keeps walking until he feels weight jump on his back. He quickly catches the legs and turns his head and sees light green hair and a purple hoodie. "Reese what are you doing?" asked Jaune making eye contact with the girl. "Hey to you too dude." Reese Cloris responds not answering the question.

Reese and Jaune meet halfway through the first year of high school. Reese was a transfer student from Mistrial High and Jaune was a social outcast. Reese approached him at lunch seeing as he was sitting alone and she knew no one at the school. They got along so well they became best friends. Now though they are, as some would say, together-together.

"You didn't answer the question." Jaune said still looking at her. "What I can't catch a ride on my boyfriend?" Reese asked innocently.

"You could have asked babe." Jaune said amused at his girlfriend's antics. "You also have a skateboard that you love more than me." Jaune jokes. "The skateboard isn't as tall as you." Reese jokes.

"So onwards to sanctuary." Reese command. "Whatever you say princess." Jaune teased.

"Hey I ain't no princess" Reese said while blushing. "Says the girl loved being treated as one." Jaune retorted. "Just go already." Reese said while putting her neck into the crook of his neck.

Jaune chuckled and started walking to sanctuary.

When they reached the door, Jaune unlocked it. When he opened the door, they are able to see what was basically their second home. Inside the room there is a couch and coffee table to the side. The most noticeable are the instruments. There was a grand piano, a keyboard(owned by Jaune), a drum set, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, and a bass. This is the Music Cherished Club were all music is welcomed and cherished.

The only members are these two love birds and Jaune is president. The reason for that is because The only other member was a senior who graduated two years ago. Since Jaune was a member since he started high school he was made president and Reese joined since she also knew how to play.

No one really knew about the club since they would rather join other music clubs and since Jaune is a member. Because of that, this place became special to the couple as it was the most private place to them at school.

"So what do you want to start with?" Reese asked as she got off of Jaunes back. "You'll see what it is." Jaune said trying to be mysterious and failing. Reese rolled her eyes and giggled. Jaune grabbed the acoustic guitar and sat on the couch. After tuning the guitar he started strumming.

**(Play "Say Something" covered by Boyce Avenue and Carly Rose Soncenclar)**

After the first few notes Reese gave Jaune a sad smile and sat next to him.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would have followed you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

Reese joins while putting a hand on his shoulder

_And I'm feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I _

_will tumble and fall _

_I'm still learning to love _

_Just starting to crawl_

Jaune looks to Reese as he sings those lyrics.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_And I _

_Will swallow my pride _

_You're the one that i love _

_And saying goodbye_

Small tears come out of Jaunes eyes.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you _

_And anywhere I would've followed you _

_Say something I'm giving up on you _

_Say something_

Jaune sings the last lyrics a bit brokenly.

Reese pull Jaune into a hug and kisses his check. "I miss them you know." Jaune says tiredly. "I know you do. I also know they are stupid for giving up on you" Reese says into his ear. Jaune pulls back from the hug and kisses Reese on the lips. A simple and soft kiss that lasted a like 12 seconds, but felt like 12 life times. When they separate they look into each others eyes mesmerized.

A loud knock came from the door. They sat there frozen. Inside they panicked thinking someone heard them. While they like playing they never really played in front of other people.

They sat there still hoping the person would go away. One knock turned into two, three, four, five knocks and so on. The knocking stops. The couple sighs in relief. Then they heard female voice say "I know someone is in there because the lights are on." Groaning Jaune got up to answer the door.

Opening the door he saw a young girl in a red hoodie. "What brings you here?" Jaune askes awkwardly. "_Smooth Jaune, Smooth" _Reese thought.

"I heard something and I came to check it out. Also you guys sound amazing" the girl in red says happily. "I need to make this room soundproof." Jaune said already expecting the questions the girl has in stored.

**A/N: Please leave reviews and I will answer your questions and comments the best I can. As I said I'm new to this so don't go ranting. Hoped you guys enjoyed and see you in the next one. Hopefully.**

**-BanalGenius**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So... Sorry for the wait still trying to make up a ****schedule. Also I am willing to take song request if provided a situation I can use. And Thanks for the support I was and still am scared about doing this so again thanks. Enjoy the story.**

**PS: I don't own anything, all of the characters and songs belong to their****respected ****owners.**

"Why are you even in the hallway?" asked Jaune, who still wants the young girl to leave them alone. "Oh I was looking for my sister since I got tired of waiting at the front of the school." said the girl who still hasn't moved from her spot. Jaune poked his head out and looked at both ends of the hallway. It was empty and giving a bit of a creepy vibe. "Well good luck finding her. Bye."Jaune said as he closed the door.

"Wait!" exclaimed the girl as she shoved her foot between the door and the door frame. "Can you please move your foot." Jaune said getting tired of this already. All he wants is to play music and later head to the skate park with Reese. "This is a club right?" Red asked while looking him in the eye. Has it been mentioned she also hasn't moved her foot? No? Well she hasn't and looks like it won't.

"Yes this is a club" Jaune said a bit annoyed. "What kind of club? Like what is the club meant for." Red asked a bit interested. "_Oh you gotta be kidding me."_ Jaune thought as he realized where this is going. "This club is called Music Cherished Club. In this club we hang out and listen or play music." Jaune said confidently while snickered at him. "What's so funny?" Red asked understanding what the club is, but not why she was snickering. "He practices that line to himself in front of the mirror every morning." Reese said with a smirk directed to the blond present.

Red snickered at the thought of Jaune looking at himself in the mirror with a straight face. "Yes, yes. Get it all out." Jaune said embarrassed something like that was revealed to the red cladded girl. "So I guess you want to join Red?" asked Reese as she was getting up from the couch. "Yeah! But how?" Red asked shyly. "You're a freshman right Red?" asked Jaune. "Yep. Also I have a name!" Red respond annoyed. "Care to share freshman?" Reese asked with a smirk.

"The name is Ruby Rose and I drink milk!" The now dubbed Ruby said proudly while holding her head up. The couple stared at her then chuckled. "That is so cute. To bad it would probably be gone by the end of the year." Reese said with a smile. "Now what are your names?" Ruby asked excitedly.

Ruby was happy because she's meeting new people and hasn't screwed up so far. "_Ha! Take that Yang. I can make friends here._" Ruby thought already shaking a little with the excitement flowing through her. "Well the names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue this lady loves it." He said while pointing to Reese. "Yes I do" Reese said with a smirk. " The name's Reese Chloris." she says with a wave.

"Nice to meet you guys. So what about me joining?" she asks curiously. Jaune heads to the coffee table to grab a paper. While this is happening Reese and Ruby talk music. "So you like rock?" Reese asks the red girl. "Yep, but I also do enjoy a good pop song. What about you?" Ruby asks the skater girl. "Well I do enjoy rock I mostly like punk and pop rock. Their great tunes to listen to while skateboarding." Reese says with a hand on her hip.

Jaune gets back to them with the paper. "So all you have to do is fill this out and get a teacher to approve it. Putting your scroll number is optional." Jaune says while handing her the paper and pointing where to fill out. Ruby grabs the paper and quickly went to the couch. It took her a full minute to fill the paper out and going over it. After that they just sat in silence. "So when did you guys learn to sing and play?" Ruby asked. She asked this to break the awkward atmosphere and she was curious.

"Well I started halfway through my freshman year here and Reese joined a couple months later." Jaune said glad the silence was gone. "Yeah but the instruments came early in our sophomore year here. Jaune practiced with a ukulele while I tried the drums." Reese said informing the young girl. "And later on we learned to play all the instruments in this room. Also before you ask the grand piano and acoustic guitar belong to the school. The rest were either bought or brought here by us. So please be careful when you play with them." Jaune said hoping Ruby understood the responsibility of being careful with the instruments.

"That's so cool. You guys must be so popular." Ruby says ,somehow, with stars in her eyes. Jaune and Reese give Ruby a sad smile. "We are the complete opposite of popular dude." Reese says. "Huh? Why? You guys are great!" Ruby exclaims shocked by the news. "We are flattered by your words, but the popular people in this school really don't like us." Jaune says with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know they had it out for you guys." Ruby says feeling guilty. "Hey it's alright we got over it. And it doesn't even matter if they're all jerks." Reese says with a smile. Ruby smiles, happy to know it takes a lot more to bring this couple down. "Oh I have a request." Ruby says a bit shyly.

"Can you guys do a song, but with different instruments?" Ruby asks not looking them in the eyes. Jaune and Reese look at each other having a silent conversation. After about a minute the couple looks back to Ruby. "Sorry not today we gotta get going soon." Jaune said tiredly. "Yeah we got to get to his house or his parents would freak." Reese said with a bit of disappointment. "Wha? Why?!" Ruby asked confused. Why do they have to leave? It's not even that late. "My parents are leaving today so I gotta say goodbye to them." Jaune says.

"Oh okay. I understand." Ruby says a little sad due to the fact they have to leave. "Hey cheer up if you come tomorrow then we _might _play you something." Reese says emphasizing to what could happen. Ruby's eyes brighten like stars, if that's even possible. "Really?!" the younger girl squealed. "Yes really. But right now we have to go." Reese said already ready to leave. "Alright I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Ruby says walking to the door.

"Hey Ruby!" Jaune called to her. Ruby stopped and turned around saying "Yeah?" "Who's your sister? We might know here." Jaune asked curious of who she is related to. "Oh my sister's name is Yang Xaio Long."Ruby responded. Jaune and Reese are shocked hearing this. "Ok thanks Ruby see ya tomorrow." Reese said as Ruby left. With only the couple in the room accompanied by an awkward silence. "We are never going to see her again, aren't we?" Reese asked tiredly. "Most likely since that's who her sister is." Jaune says equally tired as his girlfriend. "Welp no time to dwell on that." Reese says ready to leave. "Go on ahead and grab our skateboards while I lock up." Jaune says putting everything in place. "Alright see you at the front of the school." She says giving him a peck on the check. Reese heads to their lockers.

Now we are left with Jaune putting everything back in place. Empty bags in the trash and guitars back on their racks. After all is done he goes out the class and locks the door. Now he makes his way to the front of the school.

While walking down the hall past lockers and doors he can't help but feel like he's going down memory lane. "_Oh over there is the locker I got stuffed in by Cardin in the first month of freshman year."_ Jaune recall only to wince when the memory surfaced in his head. He keeps pointing things out like this until he reaches the doors that lead to the front of the school.

A glimpse of gold is seen at the edge of his vision. He turns and sees the Beacons trophy case. It holds all the big trophies and pictures of the winners. A picture is shown of Yang in a boxing get up with bruises on her face and a cut lip. But on her face was pure joy and pride because she is holding up the medal for first place in the boxing competition. Then there is a photo of Wiess dressed up in the debate club uniform with pride on her face while holding the first place trophy. Wiess looks even more prideful in this photo than the others. A picture of Blake is next to hers. In the picture of Blake is holding a newspaper with a smug smirk because the front story of the paper exposed other schools for their racism against faunus, which was written by her.

Above those pictures are Ren and Nora. In Rens' picture he is seen holding a trophy with a calm smile in a karate gi with a black belt while Nora can be seen the background holding a sign with Ren written on it. You can even see a bit of Jaune next to here but only his shoulder, as if he were cropped out of the picture. In Noras' she is seen in a female wrestling uniform holding medal hugging Ren. Jaune is also there but only the shoulder still.

Then at the top of all the photos and trophies is a picture of Pyrrha winning her first high school javelin competition. In the picture you see her in the Beacon High uniform holding the javelin in throwing position. Pyrrha has a look of pure determination. This was the moment she became so popular. And the week before she stopped calling him a friend. The sad part was he was there supporting them in all those tournaments. Even now he still goes to them, but not as often. Now whenever he's there all he gets is a small pain in his chest.

"Yo Jaune what's taking so long?" Reese said breaking Jaune out of his thoughts but also startling him. "Holy! Where did you come from?" Jaune asked surprised he hadn't noticed her. "Oh you know from my mom." Reese says sarcastically. "Haha. Very funny." Jaune mocks. "But seriously what took you so long?" Reese asked a bit concerned. Jaune and her would already be gone by this time. "Just remembering." Jaune says tiredly while looking at the pictures. Reese notice this and took the best course of action.

She punches him in the arm. "Hey what was that-?!" Jaune shuts up as Reese then proceeds to pull him into a hug. They stand there in each other's arms for what felt like years but was nearly half a minute. "You have to move on." "I know." "Then stop mopping about them" Reese says while she pulls her head back. They stare into each others eyes for a few seconds. They then kiss. Just a simple kiss. Nothing rough or sexual. Just a nice gentle kiss.

"Ah young love. What a beautiful thing, don't you think Glynda?" Both teens jump after hearing the voice. The voice just so happen to belong to principle Ozpin who is standing next to . The former is holding a mug and a fond smile while the latter is looking at the teens with a stern glare.

"What are you two still doing here?" asks sternly. Both teens, who are blushing, spout out words. "Oh they were just leaving. Is that right children?" Ozpin interjects calmy. Both teens nod, keeping their mouths shut. looks at her boss then to the couple. She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Leave now or get detention for the rest of the week including the weekend." The only trace of the teen couple was two dust clouds in their shape.

"That was rather rude don't you think Glynda?" Ozpin asks while sipping his coffe. "They shouldn't have been doing that in the hallways even after school." replies. "Oh but weren't you like that in high school with Ja-" "Don't bring that up!" Goodwitch cuts him off with a blush on her face.

While that is happening the teen couple is seen riding skateboards to the direction of Jaunes' house. They just rode while lightly singing Blink-182 'First Date'. They can be seen holding hands and riding into the sunset.

**AN: Sorry for no song but this just seemed right to me. Thanks for the support and the next chapter will be up in... IDK. Just expect a next chapter.**

**Peace. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything at all.**

During the ride to Jaune's home they continued humming songs from the likes of Blink-182 to Paramore. On the way to Jaune's house they passed by the skate park gaining some waves from the people there. They continue on their way.

By the time they reached the Arc household it was late afternoon with the sun almost down. A bit of info on Jaunes parents. Their names are Julius and Juniper Arc. They are both archeologists and recently they have gotten permission from Menagerie to search through ruins and sites of old civilizations. Because of this rare opportunity and how most ruins have never been searched on Menagerie they will be staying for some time.

When the couple reached the household they saw a grey sedan in front of the house. When they reach the door they can hear laughter. When Jaune opens the door he is greeted to the sight of his history teacher and parents laughing in the kitchen. As it turns out his history teacher, Dr. Oobleck, is a part time archeologist who loves spending his time sharing his knowledge to the youth.

"Ah Jaune, Reese, you're finally here!" Juniper exclaims while getting up and meeting the two.

"Yeah, sorry for the wait, Juniper, but this one here was taking too long." Reese says teasingly towards Jaune who did not appreciate that.

"Says the one made us get caught." Jaune retorts and smirks when he sees the blush on the girl's face.

"Son that's enough, leave the girl alone" the deep voice of his father caught their attention. The older Arc stands up to a proud height of 6 feet and 4 inches.

"Yes, yes. We must be leaving soon so please don't waste time." Dr. Oobleck says rather quickly. And then takes a sip from his thermos.

After a couple minutes of talking they all are outside saying their final goodbyes. They all have some tears, but Julius will fight anyone who says he was crying.

"I'm going to miss you two!" Julius exclaims hugging Jaune and Reese while crying "manly" tears.

"We're going to miss you too Dad." Jaune says using all of his oxygen in that sentence. A hand reaches and taps his father's shoulder.

"Honey let go before they suffocate." Juniper calmly says ignoring the gasps from the teen. After her husband lets go she then brings the two into her own hug.

"Look after each other okay? And Reese please do me a favor and wack my son if he ever does something stupid?" Juniper says while holding them.

"It's part of the job being his girlfriend." Reese says jokingly.

After that they let go of each other. The adults got into the car waving towards the young couple. Jaune holds Reese by the waist and waves back. They stayed there until they couldn't see the car.

"Well let's get inside. It's getting a bit chilly." Reese says holding onto Jaune.

"I need to get the mail so you go ahead. I'll be there in a sec." Jaune says pushing her towards the door.

"You won't take forever will you?" Reese asks teasingly with a smirk.

"It's just the mail. What's so hard about that?" Jaune asks rhetorically. Reese went inside and he went on his way to the mailbox. He opens it and grabs the envelopes. "_Dads, Dads, Moms, junk, junk. Me? Who is it from?" _ As he was about to check someone called his name. "Jaune it's so nice to see you!"

That was Pyrrha's mom. Her name is Helen and looks almost like her daughter except she has shorter hair and wears glasses.

"Hi Mrs. Nikos. How are you?" Jaune asks. Though inside he was worried. "_Please don't bring up Pyrrha."_

"I'm great. It's been so long since I saw you. How come you don't visit anymore? I see you at some of Pyrrha's games." Helen asks, being curious what the boy has been up to.

"Oh you know I've been busy with work and dealing with Reese. I got to go nice seeing you again Mrs. Nikos." Jaune says quickly waving bye and hurrying home.

Once inside all stress left his body. "Thank God that's over." Jaune sighed in relief. He went to the living room and saw her on the couch looking through netflix. Jaune plop down next to her and hugs her.

"What happened?" She asks knowingly.

"Pyrrha's mom." Jaune says into her hoodie.

"That's tough." "Can't you see my suffering?" "I can see a musical you like to watch whenever you feel down." "..I love you." "Love you too you big baby."

They spent the night watching musicals and singing the songs to each other.

**For those that care, I live. Sorry for this very late update and my only excuse is school and dumb choices I have made. Also no song because I am still trying to figure out what to do and what songs to use. Also I will not have an update schedule until further notice and thank you all for the helpful comments and songs. I just hope I don't mess this up. **

**So stay safe and I hope all of you don't hate me.**

**Peace**


End file.
